Un amor de sangre
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Bree Tanner , una joven mendiga , comienza una nueva vida como vampiro. Poco a poco se ira enamorando de Riley , otro joven vampiro. Su amor tiene un limite , porque sus vidas tienen los minutos contados.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Hacia mucho frío y yo tenía demasiada hambre, ahora me arrepiento de haberme fugado de mi casa.

Un joven rubio, extremadamente pálido y apuesto, se acercó a mí. Tenia gafas de sol puestos en mitad de la noche. No quize saber la razón de porque los llevaba, tampoco me interesaba , no mientras me sonriese de esa manera.

-Tienes... hambre?- me pregunto de manera tentadora.

- Si- le respondi sin dudar.

Ocurrio que no me llevo a comer, sino a las profundidades del bosque, donde me quebro las piernas para que no pueda huir, me levanto del cuello y me arrojo contra un árbol.

Débil y con las piernas rotas, intente ponerme en pie, pero fue en vano. Me arrastre ,pero él fue mas rapido de lo que se puede imaginar y me tomo por el cuello de nuevo y pude ver sus ojos: de un rojo sangriento , brillantes que me causaban terror. Rugio , e inmediatamente me clavo sus filosos dientes en mi cuello y senti como me quemaba viva por dentro.

Cuando desperte , senti el mundo nuevo para mi, era como volver a nacer otra vez. Ya no era la misma de antes, no. Quizas en apariencia seguia siendo igual , pero mis acciones ahora eran rapidas , ahora soy fuerte y veloz. Lo unico que odio es mi forma de subsistir... beber sangre humana.

Ahora mi nuevo hogar es una vieja casona abandonada, la comparto con otros vampiros, entre ellos Riley , mi creador. Pero él paso poco tiempo aquí, solo impone orden y deforma algunos vampiros.

A mi jamas me dirigio la palabra. No supe lo que era hasta que otra joven de mi misma condicion me dijo que eramos: vampiros. Yo nunca crei en vampiros, quien diria que existian ... y que yo me convertiria en uno de ellos.

-Y sean cauteloso estupidos!- grita furioso Riley. No habia notado que él habia llegado.

Se acerca lentamente a mi, y clava sus ojos rojos carmesi en mi. Me estudia con la mirada , y con una sonrisa maliciosa me dice:

- Esto tambien va para ti, niñita-. Con los nervios a flor de piel , inspire aire, y le conteste de manera temerosa:

- Si... si Riley-. Se puso serio, y siguio observandome , como si quisiera encontrar en mi algo imposible. Desvie mi mirada al costado , hiperventilando . Se alejo de mi , y con voz firme acoto:

Asi me gusta niña. Hoy iras a cazar conmigo -.

- Pero si yo ya me...-

Te dije que iras a cazar conmigo!- rugio. Todos se quedaron enestado de alerta , mirandonos.

Si Riley , ire.-

Ahora si que estaba confundida... los pocos que van a cazar con Riley no vuelven. Y si planea matarme?

- Chica , ya es hora!- grita Riley. Me desconecta de mi mundo de inmediato , miro el reloj de la pared , son las 23:00 hs. Lo miro , nerviosa . Estoy totalmente petrificada sentada en el suelo. Me jala del brazo , y choco contra su fuerte pecho , quedo frente a frente a él. Sus ojos rojos sangre me miran fijamente. Su rostro es perfecto , el mas divino que se haya visto jamas.

Apurate , llegaremos tarde y me muero de hambre- me dice Riley apartandome con rudeza de él.

En la ciudad casi todos estan en sus casas. Dos jovencitas vienen a lo lejos , tienen pinta de ser universitarias.

- Esto dejamelo a mi- me susurra Riley un tanto arrogante . Se pone unos lentes de contacto , son marrones , cubriran sus oscuros ojos demoniacos.

Sale del callejon y se acerca a ellas. Finge ser un turista , y miente que esta perdido. Las chicas lo miran absortas , casi no pueden hablar de lo asombradas que estan por su belleza.

- Oh , no conocen algun hotel donde pueda hospedarme?- les pregunta con voz inocente a las jovenes.

- Puedes quedarte en el mismo apartamento que nosotras , no hay problema – le responde la joven morena. Riley les agradece y se marcha con las chicas. Me hace una seña para que los siga , y los hasta un callejon .

Riley comienza a seducirlas , las chicas cae en sus redes. Acaricia suavemente el cuello de la rubia , y acerca su boca al cuello de ella. La morena los observa hipnotizada , los corazones de las chicas laten violentamente. El aroma de su sangre me estremece totalmente ... es delicioso. Sangre fresca , dulce... Riley aprieta sus dientes en el cuello de la rubia y la morena los mira desesperada , horrorizada.

¡ Atrapala! – me ordena Riley . Alcanzo a la morena y le aprieto el cuello fuertemente. En cuestion de segundos se lo quiebro y la morena cae muerta.

LES GUSTO? YA SABEN, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN REVIEW .


	2. Chapter 2

El olor a cuerpo quemado me hace agua la boca. Intento no respirar, pues no quiero otra víctima más. Riley observa con atención las llamas que devoran los cadáveres de las jóvenes.

En sus ojos carmesí se refleja la llama que lanza lentamente y desde el horizonte la luz del nuevo día va asomando.

Este es el momento de los humanos, lo que yo llamo "Sus horas de protección", el momento del día donde están a salvo de nosotros.

Cuando era humana me gustaba imaginar que haría la gente a la madrugada, aquí, afuera, en la calle. Quién diría que yo sería el monstruo que acecha.

-Ya debemos regresar, el sol me está pegando en la cara- me ordena Riley. Los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer le arrancan destellos de luz del pelo y de la piel. Es… un espectáculo único, hermoso.

-Sí, si-me apuro en seguirlo. Es mucho más rápido que yo, corro lo mas veloz que puedo, esquivando los arboles(no vaya ser cosa que me estampe contra uno), y ya puedo divisar a la cercanía la casona.

Riley se detiene en la entrada y se interpone entre la puerta y yo.

-¿Qué… que sucede?-pregunto nerviosa. Riley me mira, con esa mirada seria, sé qué me está estudiando otra vez.

-Nada. Estuviste bien esta noche. Pero… ¿Por qué no bebiste?- está indignado, maldita sea, debería haber bebido.

-No…no tenía hambre-. Su semblante cambia, y se convierte en un león, furioso.

-¡¿Entonces me estás diciendo que sacrifique dos vidas por nada?!-.

Todo pasa de repente, y, cuando me doy cuenta, tengo el brazo derecho roto. El dolor me recorre como mil cuchillos clavados ahí, intento no gritar, no sé que hacer.

Riley me toma por el brazo sano y a rastras me mete en la casa.

-¡Uno más que me haga lo que me hizo esta niña y no tendré compasión!- me empuja fuertemente contra la pared.

Si tuviese lagrimas, lloraría. Lo único que puedo hacer es sollozar, y tratar de olvidar el dolor que me aqueja. Todos me miran con lastima, excepto Riley, que se ha ido a su habitación.

Me levanto del suelo, y, a pasos lentos subo hasta mi habitación, un triste agujero siempre oscuro. Huele a humedad y desolación, bien, que puedo esperar, es la guarida de un monstruo.

Es lo mínimo que merezco, un poco del daño que le hago a las personas. Al menos estoy viva, si es que esto es estar viva. Odio no poder llorar. Antes, me pasaba el resto del día llorando.

No tenía una buena vida, no. Salí de un infierno para meterme dentro de otro peor.

Riley esta parado en la puerta, mirándome seriamente. No se que hace aquí, se supone que esta enojado conmigo. Se sienta a los pies de la cama , entrelazando las manos.

-Perdoname Bree. No… no quise, es que… no puedo controlarlo, esta en mi nueva naturaleza-. Su voz suena sincera, y se lo ve sincero. ¿Debo creerle o no?. Quizas tenga razón.

-Me duele mucho-estiro mi brazo amoratado, el lo observa detenidamente y se enfrenta a mi mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mira, esto te va doler. Intenta pensar en algo… bueno-. Asiento con la cabeza, e intento pensar en algo bueno. No se me ocurre nada.

Siento como raya en el dolor, ahogo un grito y abro los ojos lentamente. Riley sonríe complacido, poso mi mirada en el brazo, y… esta sano.

-Gracias- le digo tímidamente.

-No hay porque. Esto… lo aprendi solo. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo- y ese león furioso se convirtió en un angel hermoso.


End file.
